


100 Words - My Love

by ErinDarroch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, HSLO, Love, Romance, Sex, Wordcount: 100, han/leia - Freeform, hanxleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDarroch/pseuds/ErinDarroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second attempt at the 100-word challenge, and I'm finding that it's harder than it looks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words - My Love

**-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-**

“ _What_ did you call me?” Leia gasped, rolling away from Han’s overheated body.

He reached for her again, but she held him off, trying to meet his gaze. 

“It’s Corellian, right? What does it mean?”

He looked away, a self-conscious smile tugging at his mouth.

“Han...?” 

“Uh, ‘darling’, I guess? Something like that.”

“ _Darling?!_ ” 

He shrugged. “Well, if you wanna get technical, it’s ‘my love’.” 

She smiled. “You’ve never called me that before.” 

“Pretty sure I’ve never said that _word_ before, Sweetheart. Got carried away.” 

“Say it again.”

He considered her request, then grinned. “Come back here and make me.”

**-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-**


End file.
